Slayers Go!
by Yuki Tsukihana
Summary: The death of one of the Slayers won't stop the group from having adventures! And what's wrong with Xellos? L/G A/Z F/X R&R minna-san!
1. Nani?! I Can't Die, It's Only the Beginn...

Disclaimer: I do not own anything anime except for videos and manga which I legally bought. In other words, I'm not part of Pioneer, Kodansha, A.D.V., or any other anime-making company. *grabs Zelly-kun* But maybe I can own him… ^_^  
  
Zel: O_O;  
  
Slayers Go!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Nani?! I Can't Die, it's Only the Beginning!  
  
  
  
The Slayers were in another run-in with bandits. But they were all split up in the forest that they were in. Lina, who had a fireball in hand, stood back-to-back with Gourry, who was holding the Hikari no Ken. Amelia was on top of a tree, doing her little justice speech. The bandits that had followed her were asleep at the base of the tree. Those who weren't had sweatdrops on the backs of their heads. Zelgadis was casually sipping his beloved coffee. He threw out the occasional fireball when a bandit came too close. Xellos was either making his report to Zelas, or drinking iced tea in Hawaii.  
  
Scene change…  
  
Xellos lay on a beach chair in the sun and sipped his iced tea. Scene pans to a sign that says "Welcome to Hawaii!"  
  
Back in the forest…  
  
Filia was having the time of her life whacking the bandits with her mace- chan. She was doing a little dance and humming a little tune while whacking them. The bandits stopped, stared at each other, stared at her, and stared at each other again. Filia stopped in mid-step on one foot and beckoned to them with a finger. When the bandits charged her, she just started dancing and whacking again.  
  
Back with Zelgadis, he was still drinking his coffee. But one of the bandits shattered the porcelain cup with his sword and the coffee spilled out all over the place. Zel still held the handle of the cup, unaware that it had broken. He went to take another sip and, surprise, surprise! found that it had been broken. He stared at his precious spilt coffee for a few seconds, then he stood up and slowly drew his sword. All this while, the bandits, being the stupid bad guys like they're supposed to be, stood and waited for Zel to draw his sword. Zel charged, swung his sword a few times, looked really hot doing his crouching-after-the-attack-pose (with closed eyes, of course), and all the bandits fell down. Then he stood up and walked into the forest to find the others.  
  
Amelia was still standing on top of the tree giving her justice speech. (Geez, how long can she keep it up?). Not surprisingly, all of the bandits who were awake were asking the same question. "Finally, I will punish you all in the name of justice!"  
  
"Ano, you said that already!" yelled one of the bandits.  
  
"Did I? I just get so caught up in this speech that I say the same thing over again." Amelia rubbed the back of her head.  
  
"You said it five times!" yelled another bandit.  
  
"Oh! Ano…Justice shall prevail! Damu Brass!" Amelia released her magic spell and all the bandits, awake and asleep, went flying. "Now to find Miss Lina and the others." She looked down from her perch. "Ano, SOMEONE GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!!!" Out of pure coincidence, she slipped and fell splat on her face.  
  
Lina and Gourry were still in their fight. Most of the bandits had followed them. Gourry charged the bandits and Lina sent her fireball into the crowd. A few bandits flew into the air. "Gourry! Cover me!" Lina yelled at her companion.  
  
"Gotcha, Lina!" he yelled back. Gourry stood in front of Lina and waited with sword at the ready.  
  
Lina started chanting her most powerful spell. "Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows…"  
  
Gourry charged the bandits, hoping to keep them away from Lina until he dived for cover.  
  
"Buried in the sands of time…" Lina brought her hands down and the ball of light grew brighter.  
  
A lone figure watched from the shadows. He held up his finger and a fireball appeared above it.  
  
Gourry was still fighting the bandits and winning. He moved to strike another bandit.  
  
The figure sent the fireball out at Gourry.  
  
"I pledge…" Lina stopped mid-sentence as a cry of pain cut through her thoughts. Gourry had been hit by a fireball and was thrown back. "Gourry!" Gourry hit a tree sat unmoving. "Gourry! Get up!" Gourry stirred a little. Bandits closed in on him. Lina watched as the bandits surrounded her unconscious comrade. "Dammit, Gourry! Get up!" She sent a fireball at a bandit who had managed to sneak up behind her. "Where did that fireball come from?" she wondered.  
  
Gourry woke up to find himself surrounded by bandits. He did his normal confused look, then jumped to his feet and started fighting them. "Atta boy!" he heard. He looked around and saw Lina cheering him on. "Typical," he thought, "she doesn't wanna help me." He blocked a blow from a bandit, then looked up again. A bandit was sneaking up behind Lina. "Lina! Behind you!"  
  
Lina heard the bandit first, then Gourry's warning. She smirked and started a fireball on her finger. She turned around and yelled, "Fireball!"  
  
The bandit smirked and held up his sword. The fireball glanced off of it.  
  
"Nani?!" cried Lina.  
  
The bandit laughed. "Nice try, Miss Lina Inverse. This is a magic sword that can deflect any attack. Even your Dragon Slave!" He ended his sentence laughing.  
  
"Can't be!" Lina yelled as she dodged a strike to her side. "There's gotta a spell on it!" She drew her own sword. "Well, if spells don't work on it, looks like I'll have to do this the old-fashioned way." She rushed the bandit and swiped at him with her sword.  
  
He dodged it easily. "Heh! You're pretty good, girly."  
  
"Girly?!" Lina was outraged. "No one calls me a 'girly' and gets away with it!" She swiped at him again and got his arm.  
  
"Damn," he cursed. He held his right arm, which was bleeding severely. Lina smirked.  
  
Gourry was almost finished with his share of bandits. There were only two left. Swish! One. He glanced at Lina to see how she was doing. It looked like she had wounded the bandit, but he was still going at it. "Why doesn't she use a fireball?" he wondered. While he was looking at Lina, the last bandit took the opportunity to attack him. He swung his sword and hit Gourry in the side. He let out a cry of pain and fell to the ground, clutching his side.  
  
Lina heard Gourry's pained cry and looked at him. "Gourry!" The bandit she was fighting smirked. Now it was her turn. He slashed at her hand, making her drop her sword. She jerked back to face her attacker and felt a sudden pain in her gut. She slowly looked down and saw the bandit's sword sticking into her.  
  
"Lina!" Gourry half-cried. He stood up to face his opponent, obviously pissed. He attacked the bandit with more force than he ever knew he had.  
  
The bandit who had his sword in Lina smiled and took a step forward. Lina grimaced and coughed up some blood as she was pushed back a step. The bandit started into a run and slammed his sword into a tree trunk, trapping Lina. Lina slumped, apparently unconscious. Smiling, the bandit pulled his sword out of Lina's body. His smile faded as a hand shot out and grabbed the hilt, stopping him. Lina lifted her head and smiled weakly. She lifted her hand, palm up. "Betcha can't block magic without the sword," she said. The bandit took a step back, trying to pull his sword with him. No such luck. "Source of all power, light which burns beyond crimson, let thy power gather in my hand." A small ball of fire appeared in Lina's hand. The bandit tugged at the sword but Lina held fast. She groaned as the sword moved around inside her, cutting her. She aimed her palm at the bandit's face and yelled, "FIREBALL!" The bandit screamed horribly as he very quickly was burnt to a crisp. Lina smiled, then fainted.  
  
The figure in the shadows smirked and walked away. "Well, at least we don't have to worry about the famous sorceress anymore."  
  
Gourry saw Lina use the fireball then faint. With a final effort, he struck at the bandit and killed him. "Lina!" he yelled at her. "Lina, please don't die." He ran over to her and pulled the sword out. He threw it on the ground as Lina fell into his arms. He stroked her hair and put his hand on her wound. Lina groaned in pain. "Lina?" Gourry snapped to attention. Lina was looking at him. He brought her into a sudden hug. "Oh, Lina, I'm so sorry!" he cried into her hair.  
  
Lina smiled. She reached up and touched Gourry's cheek. "It's not your fault," she whispered. "I just wasn't careful enough." She cringed in sudden pain and coughed up some more blood.  
  
"Lina, you can't die. I…I love you," Gourry whispered.  
  
Lina's eyes opened wide in shock. Then she relaxed. "I know," she whispered back. "And I love you, too." She smiled slyly. "Despite your jellyfish brains." She started laughing, but it ended up in coughing up more blood. Gourry touched her cheek gently. Lina sighed and relaxed into the caress. Gourry then bent down and kissed Lina on the mouth. When he brought his head up, Lina was smiling gently. "Thank you," she said. Then she sighed and breathed out.  
  
Gourry snapped up straight. He touched Lina's cheek with the back of his hand. She was getting cold. "Lina?" he whispered. "Lina! No! Lina!" He shouted her name over and over again, unable to believe what had just happened. He started crying. "Lina," he sobbed, hugging her body.  
  
At that moment, the rest of the Slayers gang (minus Xellos) was making their way towards Lina and Gourry. Amelia was chatting with Filia about the recent fight. Zelgadis was walking in silence like he always does. He didn't want to be any part of a conversation. "So Mister Zelgadis, what did you think of those bandits?" Too late. A small sweatdrop appeared on Zel's face. "They weren't much of a challenge," he replied. He looked at Amelia's eager face and blushed. He turned his head away and said, "What about you?"  
  
Amelia jumped ahead and did he famous justice pose with one hand over her head and a finger pointed to the sky. "Where ever there's evil, justice shall always triumph!"  
  
"Never mind," Zel said. "What about you, Filia?"  
  
"Oh, bandit-smashing is a breeze!" she said smiling. She reached under her dress and pulled out mace-chan. "If you know how to do it right, that is."  
  
Zel sighed. "This is why I stay out of conversations," he said to himself. He looked up suddenly as his ears caught the sound of crying. He thought he saw Gourry ahead.  
  
Amelia, naïve and impressionable as always, saw Gourry bent over Lina and immediately thought of something else. "Waaaah!" she screamed and jumped to block Zel's and Filia's view. Zel sighed and just looked over Amelia (That's the disadvantage of being short).  
  
Filia didn't think of that and tried to look around Amelia. "What? What? What? What?" she kept asking as she tried to peak around her. Amelia jumped on Filia to block her view. "Aaaaahhh!" Filia screamed. She ran around trying to get Amelia off of her. Zel grabbed Amelia by her cape and lifted her into the air. Amelia grinned sheepishly and Zel blushed again. "Thank you," Filia gasped. She looked over at what Amelia was trying to hide. "Oh no," she whispered.  
  
Zel set Amelia on the ground and followed Filia's gaze. He, too, saw Gourry bent over Lina. But Lina wasn't moving. He took in a sharp breath.  
  
Amelia wondered what was wrong, so she went over to Gourry. "Mister Gourry, what-" she stopped short when she saw Lina. "Miss Lina!" she cried. She knelt down next to Lina. "Miss Lina! Wake up! Please?" Filia came over and sat next to Amelia. Zel came up and put his hand on Amelia's shoulder. When she looked up, he shook his head.  
  
"She's dead," Gourry said suddenly. When he spoke, the others jumped. He looked up, his eyes unfocused. "She's dead," he repeated. "I couldn't save her. Lina!" He put his head down to Lina's shoulder and started crying again. "It's my fault," he said between sobs. "It's all my fault."  
  
Zel walked over to Gourry. He put his hand on Gourry's shoulder and sat down next to him. He looked over at Lina.  
  
Meanwhile, back in Hawaii…  
  
Xellos sat up suddenly. He was sure he had felt something, though not exactly sure what. He decided to teleport back to Zelas to find out what was wrong.  
  
  
  
A/N: As you might have figured out, I am all for L/G. And A/Z. I'll put something in about them later. About Lina's death, I know. Ain't it sweet? ^_^; R&R!  
  
Next chapter: what did Xellos feel? Who was that shadowy figure watching Lina? Will Gourry ever get over Lina's death? Or will he continue to be jellyfish brains? Tune in next time on: Slayers Go! 


	2. Yes! A New Adventure Awaits!

Disclaimer: If I owned Slayers, Amelia would not exist and Zel would be all mine! ^_^ But sadly that isn't true and so I don't own Slayers. Only this fic.  
  
Slayers Go!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Yes! A New Adventure Awaits!  
  
Zel took the job of planting Lina's marker. He stuck her sword in the ground at the head of the grave and fastened her cape to it. The wind blew it around slightly. He took this job so that no one would see that he, of all people, was crying. He held his hand up to his head, feigning a headache and trying to wipe his tears away. Who would've guessed that Lina would be the first to go. He had always thought it would be someone else first. He thought he would go before Lina, at least. He looked out over the cliff where the grave was located.  
  
"It's nice." Zel jumped. He hadn't noticed Amelia come up next to him. He grunted his approval and looked down at her. Tears were forming in her eyes. She suddenly jumped/hugged his waist. "Oh, Mister Zelgadis! I can't believe Miss Lina's gone! I can't!" She broke down in tears. Zel was taken aback. He visually tensed up under her touch. Then he relaxed and put his arm around her and hugged her back.  
  
~~~~~~ (lookie all the tildes! ^_^ grammatically correct)  
  
"Do you understand?"  
  
"I understand, Lord Zelas." Xellos rose from his kneeling position and stood up. He held his staff next to him and looked at his superior.  
  
"Would you like to get the Slayers included?" she asked slyly.  
  
Xellos looked surprised. "Yes, Lord Zelas. I do believe that they will help." His eyes arched into his normal smile. "Although I don't think that they will go willingly!"  
  
Zelas waved her hand. "You may go now."  
  
"Thank you, Lord Zelas." Xellos bowed his head and disappeared.  
  
Zelas put her hand to her mouth. "I really wonder if they would help us," she said contemplatingly.  
  
~~~~~ (should I follow the crowd and call them squiggles?)  
  
Filia sat down next to Gourry who was crying his eyes out. She looked over at Lina's grave and her eyes started to tear. She stood up suddenly. "I-I-I think I'll get some flowers," she stuttered. She turned and ran into the forest.  
  
Amelia gasped, "Miss Filia!" and started after her.  
  
Zel put a restraining hand on her shoulder and shook his head. "No, don't follow her. She needs to be alone." Amelia looked up at Zel, sighed, and hung her head.  
  
Filia sat down suddenly in a patch of daisies. She cried silently as she slowly started picking flowers.  
  
Xellos appeared not far from Filia, his usual smile on his face. He started toward her, ready to tease, then stopped when he noticed that she was crying. The emotions radiating from her, her noticed, were sorrow and a tiny bit of hate. He opened his eyes and grew genuinely serious. Instead of feeding off those emotions or teasing, he walked over to try and comfort her.  
  
Filia jumped up and spun around when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked at Xellos and tried to wipe the tears away. "Namagomi," she said, trying to be mad at him but failing.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Xellos, an unfamiliar expression of concern on his face. He was not only concerned for Filia, but was also concerned for himself. He didn't think anything could upset her this much.  
  
"Lina. I can't believe it," she said quietly, trying to avoid the question.  
  
"What? What happened to Lina-chan?"  
  
Filia gave in. "She's…dead."  
  
Xellos stepped back, very shocked. Being his normal, selfish, Mazoku self, he thought, this could cause some problems. Then he thought, no wonder she's so upset. Maybe I should comfort her. He took a step forward to do so, but immediately remembered Zelas's orders. He did his ever-so- kawaii smile. "Filia-chan!" Filia had sat back down and continued to pick flowers. She looked up at him. "I have a proposition for you!" Filia narrowed her eyes. A proposition was never anything good when coming from a Mazoku, Xellos in particular. "But I'd like to share it with the whole gang so if you don't mind…could you take me to them?" Filia glared at him. "Pretty please?"  
  
"Go back to the hell you came from, Namagomi." She turned her concentration back to picking flowers. Xellos continued to stare at her with his trademark smile. She stood up, about a dozen flowers in hand. "All right," she sighed. "What's this proposition of yours?"  
  
Xellos held up his index finger. "Sore wa hi-" and was promptly hit over the head with mace-chan. He rubbed his head, still smiling but eyes open. "Itai. Why'd you do that, Filia-chan?"  
  
Filia puffed her cheeks. "Don't give me any 'sore wa himitsu desu' crap. I thought you said you'd share your proposition with us," she said, half-turned away from Xellos.  
  
"True, true," he said, arching his eyes once again. He held up his finger again. "I said I'd share it with all of you. But I didn't say that I'd share it with just you, right here, right now."  
  
Filia sweatdropped. "Fine, fine." She waved her hand in a "whatever" manner. "Follow me," she half-sighed. She started walking back toward the others. She turned around to see if Xellos was following. He wasn't. In fact, he had vanished. Filia huffed. "Typical. That Namagomi comes and annoys the hell out of me, and just when he seems to get serious- " She was turning back around to head back to the group without Xellos when she was interrupted by him standing close to her. So close, in fact, that his face was right in hers. She screamed very loudly and Xellos found himself being hit many times over with Filia's weapon-of-choice.  
  
Xellos phased away before she could beat him unconscious. He reappeared a few feet in front of her and shook his finger. "Tsk, tsk, Filia-chan. Violence is a very bad thing. You of all people should know that," he said, still smiling despite his many new bruises.  
  
"Don't do that!" she shrieked at the Mazoku.  
  
"But why not?" Filia snarled at him, tail and wings emerging. He decided not to enrage her any more. "Well, are we going?" he asked.  
  
"Yes! Let's go!" she yelled at him angrily. "But this time, follow me and don't do that again!" She stormed past Xellos and he followed in her wake, happy that he had fulfilled his original plan to tease her.  
  
Zel and Amelia turned around and were surprised to see a snarling Filia stomping out of the forest with a happy Xellos close behind. Filia was breathing deeply, or trying to, in order to control her temper. This was why she loathed Mazoku. "Xellos?" "Mister Xellos?" the couple said at the same time.  
  
Xellos looked over at them. "Ah! Amelia-chan! Zel! How are you doing, my friends?"  
  
Zel frowned at this comment. "We are not friends."  
  
Amelia didn't think the same. She waved at him energetically. "We're fine, Mister Xellos! How are you?" Zel sweatdropped.  
  
Xellos walked over to Amelia. He totally ignored a Filia who had gotten more pissed because of being ignored. "Oh, I'm fine. Can't complain. Just another fine day to be a Mazoku!" He looked over at Filia who was now putting the flowers on Lina's grave. "By the way," he said, pointing to Filia and the grave, "what happened? I thought Lina-chan was indestructible."  
  
Amelia looked away, tears forming again. Zel was the one to respond. "It's not something we'd like to talk about."  
  
Xellos kept his eyes arched. "Ah, I see." He walked over to the grave, Filia, and Gourry, Zel and Amelia in tow. He looked down, looking serious. When he looked up, his eyes were arched again. "I think she'd make a fine addition to the Mazoku race!"  
  
Before Filia could react, Xellos was flying. Zel clapped. Gourry held his hand above his eyes to view "The Amazing Flying Mazoku!" (A/N: sorry! had to put that in!) Amelia looked very proud and held her arm bent in front of her. She had given Xellos quite an amazing uppercut.  
  
Xellos reappeared behind the group, rubbing his chin. "Itai. Amelia- chan, why'd you uppercut me?" he said, trying to feign a whimper.  
  
Amelia didn't answer; she only smiled. Filia leaned a little, folding her arms across her chest. "So, Namagomi, what exactly was this proposition you had for us?" Xellos opened his mouth to speak. "And don't you say 'sore wa himitsu desu!'"  
  
Xellos closed his mouth and then opened it again. "Don't worry, Filia-chan. I'll keep my promise." Everyone else looked as confused as Gourry. Xellos continued, opening his eyes. "While I was taking a vacation in Hawaii, I felt something very strange. Like a wavering of some sort on the astral plane. I reported back to Lord Zelas and asked her what was going on. Now I'm going to tell you the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. (betcha don't hear that from Xellos everyday! ^_^) She told me that there was an invader on the astral plane who was trying to destroy it and all monsters attached to it. She said that this invader hated monsters more than Golden Dragons hate Mazoku." Filia looked stunned. Xellos winked at her. "She said that the invader had paid a visit to her and, like all bad guys, told her his plan thinking that she was powerless to stop him. She told me that the invader would slowly destroy the astral plane, making all monsters suffer. She relayed this information to all Mazoku who are now out searching for that invader. She gave me the option of telling you and asking for your help in getting rid of this invader. That's the truth and my proposition."  
  
"But why should we care?" asked Zel.  
  
"Yeah," Amelia agreed. "Why should we help evil Mazoku who don't believe in justice?" Everyone sweatdropped at that remark.  
  
Xellos faced Amelia, still serious. "Because, Amelia-chan, destroying the astral plane would not only affect monsters, but also you." Everyone looked confused again. "Zel, do you know where your Shamanism powers come from?"  
  
Zel glared angrily. "Of course I do! Everyone knows that Shamanism draws its power from-oh."  
  
"That's right. Shamanism draws its power from the astral plane. Destroying the astral plane will eliminate Shamanism so that Black magic would be the strongest magic around. And I'm pretty sure that's what the invader knows: Black magic. So he would be able to rule the world." Zel and Filia had begun to get it. Amelia and Gourry were still confused. Xellos held his finger in front of Amelia's face. "You see, my dear, everyone would be powerless to stop the evil injustice that's coming because Shamanism wouldn't exist anymore."  
  
Xellos got the reaction he wanted. "Injustice? I will always stand against evil-doers and crush them with the Hammer of Justice!"  
  
Xellos smiled. "Then will you help me?"  
  
Amelia held her fist in the air. "Count me in!"  
  
Filia sighed. "I guess if I'm to save the world, again, then I'm going to have to join."  
  
Zel just stood still. Then he said softly, "I guess I'll come, too."  
  
Gourry jumped up. "Hey! Don't forget me! I'm coming, too!" Everyone looked at him. "Uh, where are we going, again?" he said sheepishly.  
  
Everyone fell over and/or fell on their face. Xellos picked himself up and brushed the dust off. "Gourry, my friend, we're going to save the world." Xellos turned towards Lina's grave, stuck his staff under his arm, and, much to everyone's surprise, clapped his hands together twice in the traditional mourn. Then he grabbed his staff again and turned toward the forest. "Well then. Let's be off!"  
  
Amelia, Gourry, and Zel followed him. Filia asked the most important question that no one had thought to ask: "Where are we going?"  
  
Amelia and Zel tripped and Gourry looked down at them. Xellos turned around and rubbed the back of his head, eyes arched. "I guess I forgot to mention that part, huh, Filia-chan?" He grew serious again. "To destroy the astral plane, one must destroy all astral temples on this plane. Then any human can enter the astral plane and destroy all the safeguards on that plane. That will destroy the astral plane and all monsters and magic connected to it."  
  
"So where are we going?" Zel repeated Filia's question.  
  
"We're going to the closest astral temple!" Xellos said, arching his eyes again. "And that would be in Sairagg!" He turned around and led them all on the road to Sairagg.  
  
A lone figure stood in the bushes watching the group. He watched Xellos pay his respects to Lina. "Well, I never," he mused to himself. When the group left, he walked toward the grave and knelt down. He brushed away some of the dirt ever-so-lightly-and-gently. Then he muttered some strange spell to himself while touching the grave.  
  
  
  
A/N: Interesting, ne? Like yet? For all you expectant fans, I will try to add some Xellos/Filia stuff, ok? I will also bring in Ceiphied, or however you spell his name. You know, that all-over good guy that hates Mazoku and vice-versa? But I don't know a thing about him. So could all you readers tell me a little about his personality? Hmm, do you think that I should bring Lina back? I see a lot of people who want her back already.  
  
Next episode! Xellos leads the Slayers-minus Lina-to Sairagg. What will happen to them there? Who is this mysterious invader? And who was that at Lina's grave? Tune in next time on, Slayers Go! 


End file.
